Whisper
by Emarold Heart
Summary: Sai's having nightmare and Sage goes to comfort him. I suck at summaries so please just R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hey please review and I suck at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors cause if I did I would not be here

Warning:Yaoi goodness (If you like it.) pairing Read and find out!

Whisper

Chapter 1:

It was a warm summer's morning and not to long ago the five of them were fighting to save the world form the dynasty but every battle leaves some sort of wound.

Sai tossed and turned on the couch in the living room. His body drenched in his own sweat. Sai snapped out of his nightmare, immediately sitting up and looking around franticly. His heart pounded as he tried to steady his breath.

It's just a dream that part of our lives is over there's no more Tulpa and we're all here at Mia's. Sai told him self trying to forget the dream and the memories of hanging in those cells being tortured... He had to forget it. The others had or acted like it but he still had very vivid dreams. Sai looked at the clock it was four in the morning. As Sai stood up and stretched a blanket that someone had covered him with. He yawned and slipping on a pair of shoes headed out towards the dock. I wonder if the guys have had trouble sleeping with dreams of... With another yawn Sai put the matter behind him took off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and dove into the water. He swam around for while enjoying the coolness of the water.

"Dude stop playing with the fish and come make breakfast please!" Kento Sai's best friend called from the dock.

"Hey Kento." Sai swam over to the dock and climbed out. "All right lets go in and get some breakfast." Sai smiled picking up his shirt and shoe and headed in with Kento. Sai and Kento started to race towards the house and Sai had taken an obvious led. Sai looked back at Kento as he neared the porch and ran right into Sage. Sage's glass of ice tea spilt on the two of them as they hit the ground. Sai wasn't sure how he ended up on the bottom, and Sai hoped he hadn't pulled Sage on top of him and if he did that no one noticed. Sage stood up unaffected by the others laughs and helped Sai up.

"Sorry Sage." Sai muttered as he looked down not wanting anyone to see that he was blushing. "Um I should go in and changed." Sai rushed passed Sage and went up stairs to his room, which he shared with Kento. Oh god. I hope the others don't notice how I feel. It would be a disaster if they knew. Especially if he knew. Sai sighed to him self as he gathered some towels. He needed to shower and he needed a cold shower at that. It amazed him that even little contact with him could do this to him. So what would a longer more meaningful or just friendly touch do to him. His body would give him away and the others would know so Sai had to avoid him.

"Man what up with Sai?" Kento scratched his head.

"I don't know." Ryo said plainly coming outside to talk to Kento.

"I'll go check." Sage said flatly.

"You're volunteering for this?" Kento began to tease Sage but he kept his cool untouched expression on.

"Don't get to worked up. I need to change anyway." Sage turn his back to Kento and went inside. Sage shut the door behind him and started up stairs. Sai's behavior for the passed week was very strange to all of them. Sai was supposed to be the easiest to talk to but sage just couldn't talk to Sai recently and now it seemed like Sai may need some one to talk to and this would break both their patterns of not speaking for the last few month. Even though they hadn't been talking Sage was doing small things that he was doing he wanted to be close to Sai but he just couldn't recently and he didn't know why.

"Sai you in there." Sage called as he knocked on the door.

"No I'm behind you." Sage turned around to face Sai who was standing in nothing but a towel draped around his waist. Sai was trying hard to act as normal as he could.

"I just wanted to see if you want to talk about something that might be on your mind. These others are worried about you and I know you've been having nightmares." Sage said as he let sai pass but Sai had froze when he spoke of the nightmares.

"How did you know?!" Sai didn't want the others to know a few things and his nightmares over the war and the fact he was gay were the two highest.

"Forget how I know, do you want to talk about it?" Sage asked covering sai hand on the doorknob to stop him from hiding in his room.

"Why don't you come in and I'll tell you if you promise not to tell the others." Sai sighed and Sage nodded and followed him in. "It about the war with the dynasty. I keep having the same nightmares over and over." Sai sat on the edge of his bed and Sage sat next to him but did get to close.

"What are they about. You have to be a little more specific than that." Sage said looking Sai over. Sai hair was dripping wet and his head was down.

"I... I just don't think I could tell you." Sai stuttered as a tear ran down his check. Sage sighed wiping the tear away from Sai face and pulled him close.

"You can tell me any thing and I promised that I wouldn't tell the others." Sage whispered holding Sai close. To hell with if he finds out I have to find out what's troubling him. Sage thought.

"I can't tell you believe me I want to but can't." Sai started to cry against Sage's chest and every bit of of him was in conflict. Pull away now before he finds out. Then what will you have? But what if he feels the same way. Sai thoughts battled over and over in his head. HE wanted to melt into Sage and yet he wanted to run and hide.

"Sai just tell me." Sage whispered and started to rock him slightly.

"I.... I.. You keep leaving me in my dream. You leave me with them to be..." Sai couldn't finish he broke into sobs at the horrific memories of the time he had spent lock up in Tupla's dungeon. The pain and suffering he and his friends had to endure because of the warlords. Sai pain shocked Sage. He had no idea that how deep Sai had been wounded.

"But why me? The others are there too aren't they?" Sage asked wanting to get more information from Sai. He also wanted to make sure taht he had heard Sai right that he had mattered to Sai.

"Because I love you Sage!" Sai cried harder against Sage's chest.


	2. Whisper2

Author's Note: Hey I won't summarize here so, go on and read & review. And please enjoy and don't flame me. (Runs and hides in a corner.)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Ronin Warriors I wouldn't be here but having a party with them.

Warning: Yaoi goodness! (Need I say more?)

Whisper

Chapter2:

"Because I love you Sage!" Sai cried harder into sage's chest. He didn't care any more if Sage and the others new they would find out anyways. He waited for Sage to pull away in disgust but it never happened.

"Sai...."Sage rested his chin on top of Sai's wet head. He pulled Sai as close as he could. Sai loved him. He now knew why Sai had been acting strange but the nightmares were another thing. "Sai, I'd never leave you. You're too important to me." All secrets seemed to spill out right there. Sage brushed his lips against Sai's wet hair. Sai stopped crying and moving as a matter of fact.

"Why?" Sai stared at Sage with red-rimmed eyes. Sage didn't say anything but covered Sai mouth with his own. The nightmare still was hanging in the air but it could wait for to lovers to find each other. Sage's tongue traced Sai's lips and demanded entrance and Sai sheepishly obeyed. Sage's tongue darted into Sai's mouth entangling Sai's tongue and tasting Sai. Sai wrapped his hands around Sage's neck pulling him into the kiss. Both of them needed more contact to cool the burning building between their legs.

"Sai we should go to my room. Less you prefer Kento to walk in on us." Sage pulled away from Sai and waited for Sai response.

"Alright but I should..." Sai was stopped by Sage's mouth. Sage shook his head no and helped Sai up. Sai and Sage kept contact the whole way down the hall to Sage's room. Sage shut the door behind him and tackled Sai on to the bed. He buried his hands in Sai's hair and forcefully kissed him on the lips. "I want you." Sai panted in between kisses. Sage started to kiss down Sai's chest stopping at each nipple. He sucked, nibbled and kissed them to hard pebbles. Sai moaned in encouragement tossing his head side to side and raising his hips begging for the sweet attention that he had longed for to finish him off.

"Patient.." Sage murmured and his tongue flicked against Sai naval. Sai arched up and screamed for more the attention was overwhelming. Sage smirked he was enjoying driving Sai wild all the sounds for him he was drawing out of his comrade and soon to be lover. Sage grabbed the top of the towel and with a little help from Sai the towel was thrown on the floor. Sage slide back up Sai's body for another kiss. Sai's hands slide under Sages shirt pushing it up trying to remove it. Taking the hint Sage got up and strip quickly then returned to his Sai. Sage kissed Sai again but this time the passion was replaced with a fiery hunger. Sai kept his hand roam freely on Sage's back. Sage broke the kiss and slid back down to Sai's groin. sage took Sai into his mouth and Sai arched up and screamed in pleasure. Sage worked Sai till he was almost ready to release then stopped sucking on his. Sai whimpered as Sage left him and not finishing him off.

            "Sage!" Sai whined arching up for any contact that might sooth the fierce burning between his legs. Ignoring Sai's plea Sage move back up to lay next to Sai "Please!" Sai bucked up he couldn't take it any more needed to release now!

            "Alright.." Sage chuckled tracing the rim of Sai's ear with his tongue. He flipped Sai on to his stomach and settled between his legs. Sai's shut his eyes tightly and tears welded up behind them it hurt but it felt so good. Soon Sage added another finger and then a third. The fingers were replaced by Sage's manhood.  Sage and Sai were soon lost in pleasure lost in a world of feeling where they were the only two there.    Only to soon it seemed had Sage released and brought Sai to his climax.  The two of them collapsed on Sage's bed and Sage pull Sai into him.  Sai rested his head against Sage's chest and sighed contently as Sage wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace.  It wasn't long before Sai and Sage fell into a peaceful slumber tangled in each other's arms, but peace never seem to last.  It wasn't long before Sai started to struggle beneath Sage's grasp.  Tossing, and turning mumbling incoherent thing as he slept. 

Sage slowly became aware that Sai was having another nightmare.  He sat up and pulled Sai against his chest and began to rock him.  Sage rested his head on Sai's as Sai stopped struggling for the must part but continued to mumble and whimper through his sleep.

"Shhhh."  Sage hushed trying to calm him down into a peaceful slumber again.  "Its alright.  I'm here and I'm never going to leave."  Sage whispered and kissed the top of Sai's head.  Sage knew there was more to these nightmares than Sai had told him, but some how they'd work through this.  Sage won't lose his Sai to these nightmares,  he couldn't not after just confessing his love.  Sage looked down at Sai and watched him shiver in his arms for a second.  "I'm not leaving you ever."  Sage whispered pulling Sai closer to his body and continued to rock him.

            Lady Eos I'm so pleased that you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well.  Also thank you for being my first reviewer!!

            If people like this chapter and review it I will write a third even if its for one reviewer.  So if you want me to continue review!!

                                    Emarold Heart  (I don't own the Ronins for all those that doudt me!)


	3. whisper3

Author's note: Thank you to Firecat for reviewing so I'll continue writing If you haven't caught on to who the pairing is it's Sai/Sage.

Disclaimer: NO!! I don't own Any of the Ronin Warriors! Got that! (Man I hate typing disclaimers over and over.)

WARNING: Yaoi!! Implied rape somewhat and Yaoi!

Whisper

Chapter3:

Sai's eyes snapped open and he jolted against the strong, firm embrace. "It's okay. It was only a bad dream." Sage hushed and ran his finger through Sai's hair. Sai let out a shaky breath and settled back into Sage's embrace. His body still shook with the terror that had been plaguing him for servile nights. "Sai it's all right." Sage rocked him and placed a kiss on top of Sai's head again. "Sai do you want to tell me about it." Sai looked up at Sage and pressed his lips to Sage's. Sage deepen the kiss by plunging his tongue in to Sai mouth tasting Sai. Sai wrapped his arms around Sage's neck.

"I...You were gone. I...I was was alone and they wouldn't stop.." Sai voice and body shook with the memory of what had happened in his dream. He curled up against Sage and Sage pulled the blanket around them. "It was just like when Tulpa had me before you and Kento were.... They just wouldn't stop.. And he.." Sai just couldn't say any thing more as his body shook with sobs.

"Shh. You don't have to say any more. It's alright.." Sage kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. The warlords hurt Sai and Sage had a few guesses how. "I'm not going to let any one hurt you now." Sage whispered into Sai's hear nipping at his earlobe. Sai snuggled against his lover and he sigh contently as Sage showered him with affection. Both their eyes shot towards the door as some one knocked on the door.

"Hey, Sage you in there.." Rowen's voice called from the other side of the door. "Have you talked to Sai yet?"

"Hang on Rowen...Sai I think we should get dress and I'm going to talk to Rowen and I'll grab some close for you okay?" Sage kissed Sai on the forehead and left the bed. Sai pulled the blankets closer and watched Sage dress himself then leave the room. Sai closed his eyes but he wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep even though he still was quiet tired.

"Jesus. Why didn't he say anything." Rowen and Sage walked down the hall towards Sai and Kento's room.

"I don't know Rowen but now that I know I have to do something." Sage pushed the half open door all the way open. He walked over to Sai's dresser and grab a pair of Sai's favorite jeans and t-shirt.

"Look you're not the only one who wants to help Sai. Just because you and him like each other." Sage looked at Rowen with a somewhat surprised look on his face. "What you really didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you?"

"I guess not. Either way I'm not sure how we can help him." Sage and Rowen fell into silence. If they had a problem like this they'd talk to Sai but Sai was the one with the problem this time.

"I don't know but we should let Kento know that Sai will be sleeping with you. Though I'm not sure how much sleeping will be done." Rowen smirked teasingly at Sage who ignored the comment and started to walk back to his room.

"Fine why don't you go tell them." Sage shut the door in Rowens face then toward to Sai who had curled up under the blankets. "Hey you awake." Sage sat on the corner of his bed and placed a hand on Sai's ankle.

"No I'm not. And move your hand off my foot." Sai mumbled from under the covers. Sage got up and lay down behind him draping an arm over his waist. He pulled the covers away from Sai's head moving closer to his Sai. Sai twisted around so he was face to face with Sage. (Literally their faces were only centimeters apart.) Sai pressed his mouth to Sage's pulling him down. Sage ran his hand down Sai's chest pinching one his nipples. "Nnngg." Sai moaned and arched up to the touch of his lover's hand. Sage smiled, he loved the way Sai reacted to him. "Sage.." Sai moaned and wrapped his hands around Sages waist pulling him closer and grinding his hips against Sage's.

"Oh no you don't." Sage grabbed Sai's hands and pinned them above his head. Sai struggled against Sage's grasp, tossing and trying to buck Sage off. "Sai clam down.. What wrong Sai just clam down." Sage immediately let go of Sai's wrist and pulled him into his lap. Sai had stopped struggling but his eyes remained tightly closed. "I'm sorry Sai... It's alright you know I wouldn't hurt you." Sage closed his eyes and cursed himself for doing something so stupid as that after what Sai had just told him.

"I'm sorry Sage I..." Sai rested his head on Sage's shoulder. The last thing either of them wanted was to push the other away. "It's just that...." Sai relaxed into Sage hold and stared at Sage's face. "Please can we... I want you so much.." Sai looked away as his checks turn red at the requested he just made. Sage smiled tilting Sai face up so their noses were touching. He planted a quick chastic kiss on Sai's lips before laying him back down. "Just don't pin me..?" Sai said as his hands buried themselves in Sage's soft hair. Sage smiled in agreement and ran his hand a long Sai's inner thi then brushed over Sai's firm erection. Sai raised his hips up to Sage's touch as he pleaded for more with moans of pleasure. Sai didn't want Sage to stop and he deeply regretted freaking out before for Sage was being more cautious as if the slightest wrong move could make Sai leave. "I'm not going to leave love… I'll never leave you, I love you to much." Sai kissed Sage a pleading look in his eyes. Sage Kissed Sai hard like earlier that day and Sai smiled into the kiss. Sage nipped at Sai lips demanding entrance. As long Sai did not fell trapped he seemed to be okay but how okay could he be after being raped.. Sage grabbed the lubrication that sat on his side table. As Sage was squeezing some of the substance into Sai planted kisses and small nips up and down Sage's chest.

"Quite it!!" Sage gasped putting the lubricant back and Sai just smiled. "Alright you." Sage hocked his arm around Sai's waist forcing him to face away from Sage. Sai tensed as Sage prepared him for entrance he knew pleasure would soon take hold but for the moment it was a little painful. Once Sage thought Sai was good and ready he removed his fingers and lifted Sai up on to his lap lowering him very slowly. It took a lot of control to keep from slamming into his sweet lover. Sai relaxed into sage's hold letting his head rolled back and rest on Sage's shoulder. Every movement that was made at this point brought both of them closer to heaven and closer to completion. Sage spilled into the deeps of his lover and his spilled into Sage's hand. The two of them laid together trying to hold on to the bliss that they had reached.

I have to tell them eventually … Sai frowned deeply with the conclusion that he needed to share his nightmares and the sooner the better. "Sage…. In my nightmare the warlords aren't the ones who…" Sai fought back the tears and told himself that it was over repeatedly. "It was another servant of Tulpa… An ice sorcerer. He was call Vindelo and he just kept saying that I'd never forget him that I was his no matter what I say, do, or think." Sage shook with furriery as he listened to Sai. How this sorcerer could think that Sai was his and would always be his was just never possible. Not for that sick bastard.

"You are not his Sai.. And you never will be." Sage ran his fingers through Sai's hair trying to calm Sai and himself down. "I'd never let him touch you.. Never. You don't deserve to be treated like that, and he doesn't deserve you." Sage kissed Sai's head holding him even closer than before.

"I know that it's just he's in my dreams and I know I'm not his but he says it over and over.. The whole things so real as if I'm not really dreaming but the two of us are wake and he says that as he.." Sai couldn't bring himself to admit the entire truth, it was just to painful right now. Sage knew he had to tell the others about this and if what Sai said about them not really being in a dream they may have another battle on their hands. This time Sage definitely wouldn't mind ripping the guy to shreds and making him suffer.

Author's note: Please review if you like and just like the last chapter I'll update if I get at least one review. Oh and if you have any suggestions of thing you would like to happen e-mail them to me and I'll see if I can work them in! Thanks agian to Firecat and Lady Eos for reviewing I hope the two of you like this new chapter. (Also if there are spelling errors please fkor give me not even my computer knows what I mean.)


	4. Whisper4

Author's note:

Disclaimer: (God these are annoying but necessary.) I do not own any of the Ronins for if I did I wouldn't need to read or write fanfiction. (Teehee) But I do own the sorcerer and his wolf.

WARNING: Yaoi goodness if you are still reading this then obviously you know that. More talk of rape and hint of past rape but no accentual rape!

Whisper

Chapter4:

Sai had finally found a peaceful sleep in Sage's bed the blankets had twisted around his body from the struggle he had had earlier. Sage watched Sai sleep from the door he was going to take this time to talk to the other and Sage hoped that Sai would continue to sleep peaceful.

"Well if we're going to talk best do it now before it gets to late." Rowan walked up behind Sage and put a hand on his shoulder. Rowan didn't know what Sage knew only that it was important enough to make the usually calm and in control warrior so enrage that at dinner he nearly took Ryo's head off if Sai hadn't stopped him.

"All right..." Sage sighed closing his door leaving Sai in the dark room.

In the corner near the window everything began to freeze and the icy blue eyes lit up. A man with long black hair and icy blue eyes walked out of the ice with a winter wolf that had the same color eyes. He smile evilly as he looked upon Sai and brush some hair away from his face with and ice cold hand. He rested his other hand on the side table next to the bed. He looked down at where his hand rested and slowly lifted it. As he lifted his hand ice had formed in the shape of a wolf. Then his eyes landed on a picture of Sai, Sage, and Rowan at the docks by Mai's house.

"Fool!" The sorcerer glare at the picture his eyes set on Sage. "Do you think you can keep him from me! He's mine and will always be mine!" The sorcerer snarled. He started to lift Sai up when the wolf growled low.

White blaze looked around the room before lying down on the floor closest to where Sai slept.

Damn! Oh well I'll just have to take what's mine later. The sorcerer who was floating out side the window now disappeared with his wolf. Sai sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. He had a feeling that he was being watch and earlier he had thought he had heard that cold voice of the sorcerer. Sai laid back down and looked down at White Blaze. His eyes widen as they fell on the frozen corner of the room and the small ice statue of a wolf. Sai knew that the sorcerer had been here but he couldn't move to go find Sage. Oh god not again. Why can't he leave me alone?

"A sorcerer huh?" Ryo rested his head on his chin. "Well its not like we haven't dealt with sorcerers before."

"Why didn't Sai say anything earlier though?" Mia wondered it wasn't like Sai to keep secrets.

"My guess is that he wanted to forget that this guy raped him so he didn't talk about it." Rowan stated leaning against the wall. "What's troubling is the fact this guy has gotten into Sai's dreams."

"Well lets stop him before he has a chance to come after Sai!" Kento slammed his fist into his other hand the way a middle school bully might do.

"Kento your not the only one here who wants to stop him before he hurts Sai again but we know very little on him and we could be walking into a trap if we go looking for him." Rowan said looking down. All of them fell silent, Rowan had a very good point they didn't even know what the sorcerer could do. The only thing that they knew was that he wanted Sai.

"Well the sooner we find stuff out about this guy the sooner we can kill him." Sage said coolly heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to go check on Sai ." He answered when he saw the questioning looks on the other guys faces when he had started to leave.

Sai laid facing away from where the ice sculpture had been. He had smashed it into bits that were melting in the trash. He could barely keep his head with what had happen and if it were to happen again.. He had scared Sage off and if he lost Sage he didn't know if he could take it. Sai was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice that Sage had walked into the room.

"I'm not going to leave you ever." Sai snapped out of his thoughts as Sage's voice reached his ears. "Hope you slept well." Sage sat right nest to Sai and smiled down at him.

"Yes I did... Sage I.. I don't know if we can go up against him... He was much stronger than the warlords and I don't think he paid Tulpa much heed.." Sage covered Sai's mouth with his own.

"Sshh.. We'll beat him and make sure that he knows never to come back." Sage leaned over and whispered into Sai's ear. "I'll make sure he never hurts you again.."

"Aww. How sickenly sweet." An ice-cold voice entered the room. Sage separated from his lover and stood between the sorcerer and Sai. "Tch. I'm not scared of you or your friend and I'm not impressed by this die for the person you care about bull shit. So get out of the way and let me take what's mine." The sorcerer yelled. There was a loud noise of feet running up the stairs and the other three warriors stood in the doorway. "Oh great more people trying to play hero. Fine I'll humor you guy then I'll claim my prize."

"Would you shut up! You talk way to much." Kento took a fighting pose.

"Fine! But it's much to small to have a fight here!" the sorcerer smirked and snapped his fingers. The five ronins were in their sub armors and out in an open plain. "Well did you like my little trick?" The sorcerer laughed. Sai shook and step back a little. He didn't have enough strength to fight him while he was captured. "What's wrong little one do I frighten you." His eyes fell on Sai and a cruel smile crossed his lips.

"Just shut up! Armor of Hardrock!" Kento yelled.

"Armor of Halo!"

"Armor of Wildfire!"

"Armor of Strata!"

"Armor Torrent!"

"Frozen Seal!" The sorcerer opened his arms up and serveral ice rings soar towards the ronins. A look of clueless ness to what had happen crossed serveral of the ronins faces. They were all still in their sub armors

"What the hell did you do?!" Kento yelled.

"Oh.. Just a simple spell. Now that your armor are useless.. Frozen dragger." Thousands of small ice blades rushed towards the ronins. Jumping flipping and just plain running to get out their path. Despite the ronins fighting abilities some of the blades made contact. Rowan stared at his arm where the ice blade hit. It had gone completely through the subarmor and had left a pretty deep gash in his arm.

Damn.. With out our full body armor it crazy to try to fight but we can't run either. Rowan thought dodging the sharp blades that continued the onslaught. The sorcerer knew what he was doing that was for sure. Had he learned about the armors weakness from when the warlords had first captured Sai, Sage, and Kento or had he really been able to sneak around Mia's without them knowing. either way it was revealing that he was much more dangerous than the warlords and maybe even Tulpa.

"I hate to wake you from your thoughts but I don't want you thinking to much." The sorcerer said in his icy tone as he appeared right in front of Rowan. Rowan jumped back in surprise and also he didn't want to get to close to the sorcerer. "Aww. What's wrong? Did I scare you? Hahahahaha." The sorcerer laughed at Rowan as he took a guard stance. "Winter's frozen grip." The sorcerer grasped Rowan's left arm and smiled cruelly as Rowan let out a cry of pain as his arm began to freeze in the sorcerer's grasp.

"Rowan!!" Sage charged the sorcerer and his right fist made contact with the sorcerer face. The sorcerer let go of Rowan and backed away from sage the other guys soon were around Rowan. Rowan's left arm was frozen like ice from his fingertips to his elbow. The sorcerer smiled at them with a slyness creeping into his eyes.

"How about a deal? I'll unfreeze your friends arm and little Torrent will come with me?" The sorcerer formed a white orb in his hand and hide it behind his back with out the ronins seeing.

"Forget it monster! Do what you want but we're not gone let you take Sai!" Rowan hissed. If they let him take Sai now it would be almost impossible to get him back.

"Very well but you were the ones who told me to do what I want." He smile and held out the white orb for the ronins to see. The sorcerer grip tighten around the orb and Rowan cried out again in pain. All eyes fell on his arm that was cracking like ice. "Hahaha.. So tell me do you like this trick any better than my other ones?" He laughed more cruelly than before. "Give Sai to me or I'll destroy his arm from the elbow down!" The sorcerer received no answer for the ronins didn't know what to do. Rowan was shaking his head as if trying to tell them not to give Sai up but that wasn't even a choice in their minds but Sai couldn't let Rowan suffer. "I'm not a patient person!" The sorcerer tighten his grip again and another cry emerged from Rowan as blood began to seep through the cracks.

"Stop it!! I'll go with you..." Sai bowed his head in defeat and stepped away from the group.

"NO!" The other ronins shouted and the sorcerer smiled and approached Sai. Sage rushed to grab Sai as did the sorcerer.

Author's note: Thanks again to Firecat, and Lady Eos my two reviewers. And again like always if you would like me to update give me one new review. Also if you have a name that you think I should give the sorcerer than tell me and I might name him that. P.S. Sorry this updates a little late. I'll try to get the next update up quick if I update(that depends on you.)


	5. Whisper5

Author's note: Big thanks to Firecat and sorry about the name thing some times I forget when I name my OC. Any way thanks again to my reveiwer I love to hear what you think Oh and to any who were wondering yes I will make a sequel but it is not Awaken Your Love for Me.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Ronins! I wish I owned the Ronins!........ (Nothing happens.) Oh well I still and never will own the Ronins and wishing won't help. But I do own all of the OCs in this story!

WARNING: This story is going to have more mentions of rape, YAOI goodness, and there will be voilance coming up very soon!

Whisper

Chapter5:

"Sage... stop.. I can't let him hurt you guys." Sai looked back at Sage. Sai gasped as the ice-cold hands of the sorcerer on him.

"Well looks like I win this game." He laughed pulling Sai closer. "I'll undo the spell now." The sorcerer wave his hand and Rowan's arm started to return to normal.(Well not frozen at least the cracks had turned into cuts.) Sai look at them with eyes filled with fear and sorrow as a tear ran down his cheek. "Bye bye you ronin whelps!" The sorcerer and Sai disappeared.

"NO!!" Sage ran towards where Sai had been.

"Hahahahaha." Vindelo laughed then he turned towards Sai. "If I had known that putting one of your friends at risk was all that it would take." He move to wrap his arms around sai.

"Don't touch me Vindelo!" Sai screamed and moved away from him. The sorcerer had a look on his face that looked like a mixture between disappointment and anger.

"Well we could do things the way they were when you were in Tulpa's dungeon. Well there would be a few difference like I wouldn't have to share you and you'd be in my room instead of a dungeon." Vindelo moved closer to Sai to trapping him against the wall. "Now I've waited a long time to have you and don't think I won't take you!" Vindelo pressed his mouth down on Sai's. Sai wanted to puke right there and then but he couldn't. Vindelo's tongue traced over Sai's lips then forced it way into Sai's mouth. Sai couldn't stand it any more and did the most natural thing to do. Vindelo recoiled away from Sai with a scream checking to see if his tongue was bleeding. "You bitch how dare you do that!" He grabbed a fist full of Sai's hair and threw him to the ground. Sai would learn his place in the sorcerer world and would be punished for biting him. "You will learn your."

"I will not be your sex slave!" Sai screamed at Vindelo interrupting him. Sai won't look at the man. Every time he saw Vindelo's face the memories of when he had raped Sai always flooded his mind.

"You will be my lover." Vindelo growled. "Maybe if I kill that blonde who you think will save you, you'd be more willing."

"No!! Please don't hurt Sage!" Sai eyes widen with fear. If something happened to Sage because of him he wouldn't be able to live with him self.

"Well, well. Maybe we can work a deal." Vindelo pulled Sai close to him and smiled wickedly.

"Damn it!!!" Sage hit his fist against the wall of the living room. He fought back tears as he turned away from the others. He had let Sai down he'd promised not to let that bastard touch him again and yet Sai was now at the mercy of that bastard.

"This isn't good at all." Mia mumbled as she finished wrapping Rowan's arm. She was amazed when Ryo told her that the sorcerer could stop them from calling their armor. "We may need help on this one."

"Yeah but where would we get help? Sai said that he didn't think this guy feared Tulpa and obviously he's much stronger than we expected." Rowan frown. They would definitely need help if they were to beat him. "I don't think the warlords or Kyara would be much help.... Sage?"

"I'm going to take a walk." Sage left the room and a strange silence fell over the other ronins.

Sage sighed in defeat he had let Sai down and that was one of the only things he could think about at the moment. Sage didn't even see the person infornt of him till..

"Ow!" The usually graceful warrriors of Halo toppled over a strange woman and had hurt her.

"Sorry I."

"Didn't see me right?" She finished for him with a smile. She watched Sage's face for a second then frowned. "You think you lost some you care about or that they're in trouble right." He stared at the girl with amazement. "Don't be to shocked. It's one of my powers."

"Do you always tell people you have un-natural abilities." He walked by her trying to ignore her.

"No... But you have powers too." She ran in front of him. "Look I know that you want to help this person and maybe I can help you out. No ketch promise it's just I can feel your hatred towards a sorcerer and I'm hoping its the same one I'm after." Sage looked at her.

"Why do you want to find this sorcerer?" Sage asked.

"We want to find him so we can get revenge." A tall man walk out from a near by parked car. "He took her older brother when we were little."

"When I found my brother the sorcerer had killed he had used him then I guess when he got board killed him." The girl closed her eyes. "My brother was always taking care of us then when Vindelo came he took my brother saying that if he didn't listen to him he'd kill us."

"What?!" Sage eyes widen with fear. If he threaten Sai in order to rape him Sage would kill him. "Let's say that I believe you."

"I think that you should if you want to have a chance to get close enough to save your friend." The big guy said. "By the way I'm Tenon and she's.."

"I'm Mitchlee but please call me Mitchy." Mitchy smiled. "Listen the sorcerer is no fool and you will need Tenon's and my help."

"All right why don't you guys come with me and will talk more of this at Mia's home." Sage gave up. The look in the woman's eyes told him she would have followed him anyways.

"Yes! I'll finally get my revenge." Mitchy smiled at the thought of killing the sorcerer who had killed her brother.

Sai woke up in a bedroom and by the look of it, it was Vindelo. His head hurt but when he tried to move his hand to rub his head he found that his hand were cuffed above his head. But the worst part of the situation was on top of not being able to run he was chain to the bed and nude! The chain on his cuffs led into the wall while the there way one more chain wrapped around his ankle and then around the bed post.

"Good you're awake." Vindelo stood in the doorway licking his lips. "I must say that you're even more beautiful now than you were in Tulpa's dungeon." Sai cringed as he ran a hand down his chest. Vindelo leaned over him licking the rim of Sai's ear. "We're going to have fun tonight precious one." Vindelo lsughed and Sai's eyes widen with horror.

Sage please save me!! Hurry and save me Sai shut his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"He won't come to save you." Sai eyes snapped open. "You told him to let me take you! He won't come for you he doesn't really love you anyway." Vindelo watch the emotion play in Sai's eyes.

"No!! He'll come for me!! He'll come! Sage loves me!" Sai cried if he could he would of corled up into a ball but he couldn't. "He loves me.. Sage will come he loves... Me.. You'l see Sage loves me!"

"You fool he doesn't love you and he never will come do you want prof?!" Vindelo wave a hand towards the crystal chimes at the foot of the bed. HE had created a false image of Sage and Rowen happily together. Sage was kissing Rowen to Sai horror and the two of them were alone in Sage's room. "You see how easily you are replaced in their eyes?! He never really loved you! You were just a willing form of release for him!"

"No!!.... No..." Tears streamed down Sai cheeks as he was forced to watch the sence. Every bit of it was real to him. It didn't seem like an illusion like he wished it was. Sage was loving Rowen and tell him that he loved him the way he had told Sai. Sai closed his eyes and sobbed as Vindelo laughed and touched him.

Author's Note: Like always one review and I'll update also tell me if you think I should make a sequel. Again big thanks to Firecat. Also if i write another chapter I'll take you up on your offor Firecat.


	6. Whisper6

Author's note: I've decided to put out a sequel. Any way I'd like to thank every one who reviewed for your review were much appreciated. Also another thanks to the one and only Firecat. ( Anyway I'll be gone for two weeks and probably won't be updating. Sorry Firecat I couldn't wait any longer I sent you the story and if you didn't get it tell me cause I think something wrong with my email.)

Disclaimer: Lets make this brief I do not own the Ronin Warriors. I do own Mitchy, Tenon, Vindelo and the Wolf.

WARNING: This chapter will have Yaoi Goodness, lots of violence, mentioned rape, beating, torture, and bondage.

Whisper

Chapter6:

"Guys?" Sage called from the front door with Mitchy and Tenon behind him.

"Sage you're back"

"About time Sage we really need..." Mia stopped and stared at the two behind him. "Sage who are they?" Mitchy and Tenon step out the side and Mitchy cleared her throat.

"I'm Mitchlee and this is Tenon. Is it true that you're going after Vindelo?" Mitchy stared at the group as they nodded. "Yes... Look I'm out to get revenge and you guys are out to save your friend right?" Every one but Sage stared at her in shock. "Look I know because I can feel your fear for your friend. It one of my many abilities... You see I'm a sorcereress and I can help you fight him that way you get your friends and I'll get my revenge." Mitchy smiled.

"So let me get this straight you want to help us?" Rowen watched her carefully.

"What is this, the police station? God first I get questioned by your friend now by you! I think that it's more important to save your friend right? Or would you like to question us more while your friend might be dying."

"What do you mean!! He seemed to want Sai for some thing else than to kill him." Kento hated to think that Sai would die but than again he hated to think of what the sorcerer might do..

"I'll fill you in on the way." Mitchy head towards the door. "And yes I know the way to the sorcerer castle."

The chains had been removed and Sai was curled in a tight ball. He wonder if what he saw was false or not.. Of course its false Sage loves me... Sai began to sob again and cursed him self for it. He didn't want to cry here it seemed to give Vindelo some sort of pleasure. He didn't want to close his eyes for if he did he just see Sage with Rowen or he see that crazy look in Vindelo's eyes as he had raped him the whole thing was starting over and just like the first time it didn't seem like it was going to stop.. Vindelo stared at the nude figure as he dressed him self. Sai's body was divine and would be all for him no one else would have him... Vindelo thought about the other Ronin boys. He knew Sage was spoiled so the blue haired guy would be he's next target. But that would be in the future for now he had the perfect little play mate on his bed. He stared down at his shirt, which was on the floor again. He looked over at Sai and smiled.

"You know that just the thought of you arouses me.. You're so beautiful.. Tell me are you will to comply with what I want or do you want another round of kinky bondage?" Vindelo pulled Sai's hands way from his knees and pinned them above Sai's head forcing him out of his ball. Vindelo kissed him fiercely

"Please don't!" Sai couldn't help but cry he decided to give up. Sage isn't going to come he had Rowen now. Vindelo smirked the boy had fallen under one of his many spells. "No!" Sai eyes widen in fear as Vindelon move in between his legs. "Nooo! Get off!" Sai sobbed harder than before and started to fight back.

"Bondage it is than." Vindelo chuckled grabing some ropes and chain that lay next to the bed.

"That bastard lives here?!" Kento stared, mouth wide open , at a beautiful castle. It was a light blue and the gems were so clean you could see through them.

"Yep this is it." Tenon shivered it was freezing. "Look why don't all of you go and find your friend. We'll distract him."

"Right, but which way do we go." Ryo asked looking down the hall. It branched in three different ways. " How about Kento and I go to the left Mitchy and Tenon go to the right and Sage and Rowen go down the center hall okay?" Every one nodded and Mitchy hoped she'd be the one to find Vindelo just so she could kill him.

Vindelo was finally dressed and had locked the door to his room where Sai laid. He smirked at the thought of Sai's body and abused body for some reason the boy looked more arousing to him when he was helpless and beaten. The wolf rubbed against Vindelo's leg trying to get attention.

"Mmm.. What that witch is back?!" Vindelo's eyes narrowed I should of killed her when I had the chance all those years ago. Rowen and Sage watch Vindelo and the wolf walk down the hall. Sage lunged forwards at Vindelo.

"Sage!" Rowen hissed grabbing Sage. "Do you want to save Sai or do you want to die?" Sage growled than stared at the door, which the sorcerer had been standing near. "We should check there first don't you agree?" Sage nodded and both of them head towards the door.

"It's locked.." Sage said stating the obvious. "Sai must be in this room." Sage and Rowen stared at each other for a moment then backed up. Both of them hit the door causing it to come of the hinges. Sage's eyes widen as they fell on Sai's naked form. Sai had been whipped cut beat and raped form what they saw. Sage took blanket which was on the floor and placed it over Sai.

"No..." Sai whimpered. "Sage? You came?" Sai smiled weakly then his eyes fell on Rowen and his smile disappeared. "Sage I won't be in your way."

"Sai what are you talking about?" Sage pulled Sai pull into his lap wrapping the blanket fully around Sai.

"You.. And ... Rowen.." Sai couldn't say it for if he said it, it meant that Sage no longer wanted him. Rowen and Sage stared at Sai astonished he could think such a thing.

"Sai I love you! Rowen and I are only friends nothing more... Did Vindelo tell you different." Sage eyes narrowed at the thought that Vindelo telling Sai that he didn't love him. "Sai you can't let anything that that bastard has said or done get to you. I love more than anything and nothing is going to change that. I'll love you forever Sai.." Sage held Sai close to his chest. Rowen watched the scene with sorrow Sai and Sage love each other so much but the sorcerer had driven them apart some what.

"Sage we should find the others and get out of here." Rowen placed a hand on Sage's shoulder. Sage looked up and nodded. Rowen could see that he was fighting back the tears. "Come on." Rowen walked towards the door but stop when he reached the door he turned around to view Sage kissing Sai passionately. Rowen watched in envy, what Sage and Sai had was amazing.

"Damn you Vindelo!!!" Mitchy yelled as the sorcerer came into view. "I'll kill you for what you did to my brother! Emotion!!! Bubble!!!!" A small orb emerged from her hand and knock Vindelo back. Another orb had hit him in the shoulder shooting straight through his shoulder.

"Bitch!" Vindelo's hand covered the wound trying to slow the blood. "Your brother... Ah yes one I haaad before the lushes little fishy I have now." He smiled when he saw her face be consumed with rage and hatred. "Your brother was good but I must say I am enjoying my new toy so much more!" Vindelo jumped over Tenon and kick him into Mitchy.

"Ahh." Mitchy and Tenon landed hard on the ground.

"How dare you talk about my buddy like that! Armor of Hardrock!" Kento yelled.

"Frozen... Ahh!" A gold arrow was buried in his back a little to the left of his spinal cord. "Who!!" Vindelo turned to see Rowen, Sage and Sai standing in full armor. His eyes widen too see Roy and Kento also in full armor. "You dare to challenge me!! You, my..!" Vindelo was in feriated to see Sai.

"He's not yours and never will be!" Sage snarled.

"Yes I'm not yours Vindelo and I'll never be I'm Sage's love and always will be!" Sai leveled his trident at the sorcerer. "Super Wave Smasher!!" Vindelo's eyes widen as he was hit and blood shot every where.

"You!! I'll kill just like the others! Frozen Javelin!" Vindelo was going crazy with rage. Blood spilled every where, now from both Vindelo and Sai.

"Sai!!" Sage caught Sai as he fell backwards. His hand covered the large gash in the middle of Sai's chest. "Oh god Sai!" Sage's face turn white with fear. "Sai hang on!!!" Tears spilled from his eyes.

"Sa..Sage.." Sai whispered all his strength leaving him quickly. "Sage I lo..Love you.." Sai tried to smile but pain was consuming him fast.

"You! First you killed me now you try to kill another just because they didn't want to comply with your desires!" Tenon shouted and all eyes, with the exception of Sage and Sai, fell on him in shock. A kanji appeared on both Mitchy and Tenon, and it was the kanji of love. "It time to die you Bastard. Love's Fatal Touch!" Magical auras formed around all of them. The Magic in these auras traveled towards Tenon's hand. Then forming into a solid ball of energy it disappeared.

"What did you.. Aaaaahhhhhh!!" Vindelo fell to the ground clutching his chest. His eyes rolled back and his body fell limp. Almost at the same time Sai's eyes closed and his body fell limp in Sage's arms.

"Sai!! No!! Sai no!!" Sage closed his eyes letting the tears fell freely as he pulled Sai's body tightly against his chest.

"No need for tears my friend." Tenon smiled his body was disappearing before their eyes. "I'll give my life for his." Sage felt Sai heart beat coming back.

"Wait Tenon. What do you mean?" Mitchy asked in confusion.

"I'm your brother... The sorcerer kill me but some one brought me back just like I will do now for their friend. Although I've been alive I haven't really had anything but you to come back here for. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I really am.. Death can change some people so much. He has a lover who's waiting for him and I had killed myself Mitchy. If I had known he who find some one else to torture I wouldn't have done it.. So now I'll leave for good. Loves Rebirth." Tenon disappeared fully as Sai eyes open .

"Sai! Thank god your safe!" Sage kissed Sai on the lips passionately.

"Sage I love you." Sai smile resting his head against Sage's shoulder. "I'm sorry I thought..."

"Ssshhh." Sage hushed cradling Sai in his arms as they all began to leave the castle. "You have nothing to apologize for. Sai... I love you too." Sage kissed Sai's fore head.

"Sage, I missed not having you beside me. Tell me that you'll never leave again." Sai just needed to hear that he was finally safe and free to love sage.

"I'd never leave you and I'll never let any harm come to you again." Sage whispered as Sai fell asleep in his arms.

Author's note: I will write one more chapter to this fic then you'll have to wait for the sequel also I may not be updating in a while because I'm going on vacation. again thank to Firecat.


	7. Whisper7

Author's note: This is the last chapter of Whisper again big thanks to Firecat. I will put up a sequel to this story but it is not Awaken Your Love for Me. Any way I hope you enjoy this last chapter. So sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own the Ronin Warriors. I do own Mitchy, the wolf, Tenon and Vindelo. Also the little poem thing at the end is mine.

WARNING: This chapter will have very little plot, and it is and major YAOI chapter so if you do not like big Yaoi chapters than turn back.

Whisper

Chapter7

Sai woke up in Sage's room with Sage lying right beside him. Sai shut his eyes and smiled it was over Vindelo was dead and couldn't come after him ever again. When Sai opened his eyes again his eyes met the gentle smile of his lover.

"Morning. Are you all right?" Sage caressed his cheek and Sai closed his eyes enjoying the soft touch of Sage's hand.

"Yes I'm better.. I love you Sage." Sai turn to kiss Sage's palm. "I'm sor..." Sage covered Sai's mouth with his own. Their tongues tangle increase the passion between them. Fire was building in both of them the need they had for each other was also increasing. "Sage please I need you." Sai pushed his hips against Sage's and Sage groaned. Sage stared at Sai with longing eyes while his hand traveled down his chest towards the source of the of Sai's flame.

"I need you too." Sage nipped at Sai neck. Sai gasped at the feeling clinging tighter to Sage pulling him closer. Sage smiled the way Sai reacted to him was prefect no other word could explain it. It was almost like the two of them were made for each other. Sage pulled Sai into a sitting position never once halting the attention he was giving to Sai's neck.

"What are you trying to do give me a hicky?" Sai gasped, a smile on his face. He knew what Sage was doing but he wanted to hear his voice.

"No. I'm trying to suck your blood." Sage answered sarcastically. "Why? Would you rather have me do something else." Sage's hand toyed with the waistband of Sai's boxers. Sai rubbed his groin against sage letting his head roll back giving him better access to his neck.

"Please Sage... You now what I want Sage..." Sai groaned his hand in Sage's hair. Sage smiled Sai was perfect for him so willing to have attention and to be touched. Sage nipped a few more time at Sai's neck then began to kiss his way down his chest. Sage stop at each nipple, sucking nipping and kissing them into hard pebbles. Sai moaned loudly taking in all the loving attention. There was no doubt about Sage's love for Sai and he was positive that he loved him. All fears, doubts, and the horrid memories of Vindelo seemed to melt away as Sage's mouth caressed Sai's body. Sage started to turn his attention to Sai lower body. Slowly Sage remove Sai's boxers kissing every inch of skin that was revealed to him. Sage flicked his tongue out against Sai's navel. Sai's boxer were thrown on the floor and quickly were joined by Sage's. Sai screamed in pleasure as his manhood was taken into Sage's mouth. Sai tried to burry himself deep in Sage's mouth but Sage held him still. Sai was in heave whimpering and moaning in encouragement. Sai's body began to tremble in pleasure as he reached his climax. Sai peaked screaming Sage's name. Sage licked his lips and kissed Sai passionately. Sai could taste remnants of himself in Sage's mouth. Sai started to close his eyes lying down to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Sage grabbed Sai's wrist pulling back against him. "I'm not finished with you yet." Sage kissed Sai's forehead his hand wondered down to his manhood. Sai gasped and his eyes shot open filled with lust. Sage kissed Sai, their tongues tangle as Sai wrapped his arms around his neck. Their groins rubbed together as they tangle once more. Sai moan in pleasure as one of Sage's fingers invaded him. Sage kissed his lover one more time while he prepped Sai. Once his lover was prepped to his standers he with drew his fingers and positioned himself to enter his love.

_Ever time you look at me I just can't make sound._

I'd wait an eternity just to have your love

But when I see you look at me,

I know we're meant to be

"I love you." Sage whisper then kissed Sai as he enter him. Both of them were lost in sweet bliss. Each movement and thrust bringing both of them closer to completion and each other. Sai didn't know how much more he could take. Between Sage's hand working him in tempo with his thrust, and each time it hit his sweet spot Sai was definitely in heaven.

_Please whisper to me how you feel_

I need to if this is just a dream or if it's real

But when you put arms around me

And kiss me once then whisper my name

Nothing the same

The two of them move as one coming so close, but not wanting the moment to end. Their bodies were on fire and only a soothing touch of the other hand would stop the flames. Sai and Sage both found completion almost at the same time. Sai had spilled into Sage hand and Sage had filled Sai with his seeds. The two of them laid together holding on to the other afraid to let go.

__

When you whisper I know how much you need me.

When you whisper I hear how much you want me

To be your one and only

So whisper a little more

Take me higher than before

Just whisper those sweet words whisper

"I love you, Sai." Sage kissed the forehead of the sleeping boy in his arms. Smiling he rested his chin on the top of Sai's head and let sleep take him over.

Vindelo's Castle

Vindelo stood up his entire body aching. Rage filled his eyes as he realized what happened. None of his pets dare what this one had. He'd kill Sai for it then grabbed one of his little friend and make them suffer. Vindelo started to laugh, then he broke out with a crazed laughter that promised revenge.

Author's note: So sorry about the wait. I really hope you enjoy this and I promise to get the new story up soon. Also please review I love to hear from you.


End file.
